What to do?
by FireStarter95
Summary: Tori having a dilemma.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER/ I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR IT'S CHARACTERS  
_**

 _I have never felt it in my life. I thought I did once when I was a kid but it wasn't real, as I said I was just a kid. But then out of the bleu it hit me hard like BAM. To be honest before that I didn't know I would be capable of having it. People talked about it all the time. In novels, Movies and even in real life. But I wasn't sure if it really existed , especially what some people call " Love at first sight". But you know what all of that changed when I first saw you. I didn't even think you were my type. You gave me butterflies the first time I saw you. I mean yes we didn't start on the right foot but still. I knew I was doomed because I could never get you out of my head. I felt like you were holding an invisible giant magnet and just attracting me to you. Day after day passed and almost everyday I wondered, Do you love me too?_

What the hell am I thinking? Ofcourse I can't say that to Jade West. I don't have the balls for that (Believe me I have checked ). I am afraid she will make fun of me and even if she has a heart and won't make fun of me, she will probably reject me because of beck. I mean I know they have broken up like 2 months ago but still they dated for like more than 2 years. And anyway do I even know if she is into girls or maybe just like me, she is the only girl I am into. I know you might think that I am in denial about my sexuality but I am not. I went out with a couple of girls and kissed them and all but I was just not attracted to them physically, I even found my Dad's stash of Playboy magazines but still I felt nothing down there. I have only felt a tingling feeling down there only with boys I am attracted to and Jade freaking West. I have no idea why she makes me feel that way. Although she is an incredible gank to me but it's like I like it or something. UGGHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

I swear I feel like the keyboard is screaming under my fingers right now. But this is the best way to write a diary. You can password protect it from Trina, we all know how she can be and also don't have to worry about bad handwriting. Anyway we are getting off topic here, we were talking about the big bad Jade West. What am I going to do about her?

Oh I have just got an idea, I will make a list with all the things I hate about her and maybe then I won't be stupidly in love with her. That's an awesome idea! Well atleast that's what I think so let's see…

-Lists of things I hate about J.W:

1- She is a huge gank.

2- She hates me.

3- She loves to humiliate me.

4- If any problem come up she always blame it on me.

You know i have just noticed that the list may never end and I don't have the time. But still I don't hate her, I mean sometimes she is nice…..I think.

Yesterday I told Andre about my feelings for her. Surprisingly he wasn't surprised even a little bit. When I asked him how come? He said " God Tori! You are so obvious even a blind person will be able to see it. You try hard to be her friend and you also kinda stare at her and well umm..her..umm….chest"

My bestfriend saw me staring at her not only that but also my fixation on her boobs. But it's not my fault she has magnificent boobs I can't help it. For goodness sake she got me hooked with her beauty even when she poured coffee on me. I should have liked Beck, I mean he is the guy that every girl want but NOOOO how can I be like everyone else. I had to be freaking original and fall for Jade Freaking West.

Anyway that's enough ranting for one day. I have to go to sleep anyway and maybe when I wake up I would figure out what will I do with this dilemma. Atleast I hope so.

Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

"TORIIIIIII! Hurry up or I am going to leave without you" Trina said or rather bellowed from downstairs. " I'm coming Trina. You don't have to scream for goodness sake" I said while going down. Today I am wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with combat boots. I have decided that I want to impress Jade and also kinda show her that I want her more than a friend so I am going to flirt with her, not in a strong way though. I don't want to be so obvious about it.

It took us 15 minutes to reach school but with Trina's singing it felt like a life time. The first thing I did when I went in is look at the scissors locker but it's owner wasn't there. I went to my own locker to get my books and found Andre and Cat waiting for me. "Torii HIIIIIIIII" said Cat while suffocating me with her hug. God! I seriously have no idea how she has such a strong grip. "Cat you are killing me" I said. She took a step back and said that she was sorry. "It's okay Cat. Hey Andre" I said hugging him. "Hey chica, nice clothes. Are you dressed for anyone special" he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. At the same time I saw Jade at her locker looking beautiful as ever and with her was Beck. Although they have broken up, they are still friends and to be honest I can't help but feel jealous.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. Right now we have Sikowitz class all of us which means Jade will be there too and maybe I will be able to talk to her. We all took our seats and for the first time ever Sikowitz was right on time. Is the world coming to an end or what?

"Good morning fellow humans, I want to start this beautiful day with an improv. Jade, Tori and Andre please come on stage" Sikowitz said and I loved that, maybe I can flirt with her without her or anyone knowing it's real. Well except for Andre ofcourse.

We all went onstage then Sikowitz told us "The place is a party and Jade thinks that Tori wants to steal her boyfriend Andre and let there be a twist near the end" I almost laughed out loud at how much it would have been real if Andre was Beck and ofcourse we all know what the twist will be.

Jade started with " YOU! STOP STARING AT MY BOYFRIEND" looking really angry " I was not staring at him. I swear" I said while taking a step back looking scared. Andre then chimed in " Jade baby she was not staring at me plus even if she was, you know I only have eyes for you" she bellowed "SHUT UP HARRIS" taking a step forward toward me." I wasn't looking at him. He is not even my type" I mumbled the last part while my head was down but Jade caught it and took another step forward, she was totally in my face and she asked " Oh and what is your type?" I looked up at her and I kissed her like really kissed her and said in a stage whisper "You" The whole class including Sikowitz gasped probably cause Jade will definitely kill me. I have no idea what came over me. I wasn't going to kiss her, I was planning on just saying "you" and that's it but when her face was so close to mine, I just couldn't help it. Jade is looking at me shocked as ever. So I did the only thing that a sane person would do. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door and then I remembered what Andre told me about me being so obvious and now if people weren't sure, now they definitely will be. So now I will just go home and act sick till school ends, Yeah that's definitely what I am going to do.

Who am I kidding? I can't act sick for that long. I have been home for about an hour now and thank god my parents are at work or I would have been interrogated. For the past hour I have been thinking about what I am going to do. If you are wondering if I have found a solution, the answer is no.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

What the…. Who can it be? Maybe my Mom, she always forgets her keys.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

" I'm coming, I'm coming. Just a sec" I opened the door and behold in all her goddess looks is the one and only Jade West with an angry face.

"Jade what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" this might be my last words cause the look on her face says MURDER.

* * *

 **A/N ScottyBgood and Invader Johnny, I think we will figure that out next time and I am honored that both of you reviewed something i have wrote. I love your work both of you are amazing and I hope you guys like mine even a lil bit. And please be totally honest in your reviews if I need to work on something cause I am trying to learn. Thank you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell Vega?" she said in an extremely low voice she was practically growling. She entered the house and closed the door. "J-Jade I-I I didn't mean to k-kiss you I-I swear" she smirked at that and now I am even more scared if that's even possible. "Really Vega? You didn't mean it?" she used an innocent voice I have never heard coming from her taking a step toward me while saying so. " As much as you don't mean to stare at me and my girls all the time?" I gulped at that and now she is back to smirking her sexy smirk and taking another step forward. " I-I I don't know what you are talking about. I-I was staring at Beck" Yeah way to go Tori now you are definitely dead. She raised one of her eyebrows as if she is saying "Really?". So since I don't know how to shut up I had to say another stupid thing " Beck is hot and all the girls wish to have him and also know the secret of how he keeps his hair that good and I am just like the other girls" I don't think she bought it and now she is giving me a sexy smile oh my god, there is a tingling down there now. "Vega you might be a great singer but you are not really that great at acting so definitely you are not even a great liar. So let me ask you this and I want an honest answer or I swear no one will find your damn body. Why did you kiss me and then ran out the door?" she said in a threatening tone then she continued in a sweet one while taking another step all of that while I keep taking a step back " Didn't you fantasize about kissing me? Or even more than kissing?" The last part she smirked while saying it. I swallowed hard and thought about my answer.

If I told her the truth she might make fun of me. But at the same time she already knows. Andre was totally right I was so fudging obvious. I guess I will just say the truth and see how will it play out. "O-okay I will be honest just please don't hurt me" " Don't worry just tell me the damn truth already" she said impatiently. " I lo-like you alot since the day I first saw you. I was never into Beck, yes he is good looking and all but he is not as good as you. And no I am not gay or bi, I have never felt that way towards a girl before. You are the only girl I want. Actually scratch that, you are the only person that I want." I said while taking a deep breath, embracing myself for a slap or scissors but they never came. What came instead was something much much better. Jade lips were on mine, I was shocked for like 2 seconds but then I responded and oh my god it's way better than I have imagined.

We kept kissing till we needed to breathe. I hate that we need oxygen because it ruined the kiss. " So umm Jade, does that mean you like me too?" I mumbled while looking at the ground. I felt her fingers under my chin and she lifted my head up " Yes I like you alot too but to be honest I was waiting for you to make the first move. Because I never ever initiate it" she smiled at me, an actual sweet smile that made me love her even more. I think I will start to see another side of Jade which I think I will love very much. " Are you gay or bi? And does that mean we are girlfriends now?" I said the last part with hopeful smile.

"Yes I am bi and no we can't be girlfriends" my heart broke a little when she said no and I just looked down cause I didn't want her to see me heartbroken but then she continued "Atleast not haven't asked me in a right way yet. And I am a lady Tori" now I am smiling like an idiot because first of all she called me Tori and now she will be my girlfriend when I ask her right so here we go. " Jadelyn West will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" she smiled and with a kiss she said " It will my honor Victoria Vega".

I didn't know that in a few years we will still be going stronger than ever and I will ask her to marry me and that she will give me the same answer she gave me when I asked her to be my girlfriend. All I can say is now I am a happy woman, a happy wife and a happy mother.


End file.
